


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: The Naegis Visit Maki and Kaito!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [74]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, momoharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: After some prodding from Kaito, Maki agrees to invite Kyoko and Makoto over to their apartment to get to know each other better. Will the visit go well, or will Maki and Kaito blow their chance at having any friends over ever again?
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 32
Kudos: 18





	1. Kaito’s Friendly Suggestion!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotFanFicNet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts).



> This is the first chapter of a twoshot taking place after “Kiki’s Babysitter”, and is the result of an ask sent by NotFanFicNet. Please read and review, and enjoy!

Kaito sighed in exhaustion, collapsing on the sofa as he mused “Man, that Naegi girl really knows how to wear you out…I don’t know how you kept up with her the past week…”

Maki sat down next to her boyfriend, shrugging “Guess I’m just used to being exhausted by little children by now…plus the fact that her parents are rich and willing to pay top dollar for a babysitter isn’t a half-bad motivator either.”

Kaito laughed before he raised his eyebrow in curiosity and asked “Speaking of whom…why did you and her Mom have each other at knifepoint when I first met her? I mean…you girls seemed like you were getting along today, and her husband seems super cool, so what happened that night?”

Maki sighed, informing him “She got suspicious of me after her husband hired me on the spot…” She averted her eyes as she admitted “…and my usual cold demeanor didn’t exactly help to settle her nerves.”

“Ah, she just didn’t get to meet the real you, was all!” Kaito waved it off, making Maki smile in appreciative amusement before she continued.

“Anyway…one night after I was done babysitting Kiki, I left my hairbrush in their house and Kyoko offered to get it for me. I didn’t see until I was on my way to the clinic that she had put a tracer on it, so I disposed of the hairbrush in a nearby trash can.” An impressed smile stretched across her lips as she continued “However, that wasn’t enough to throw her off; apparently she was the Ultimate Detective of the last class to enroll in Hope’s Peak Academy before the Tragedy.”

“Wow; you ended up working for the Ultimate Detective!”

Maki nodded “Yes, and apparently her husband is the last Ultimate Lucky Student, as well as the current Headmaster of the new Hope’s Peak Academy.”

Kaito whistled “Damn, no wonder they pay you well!”

Maki sighed as she continued “Anyway, she apparently overheard my conversation with that guy from the Assassin group I used to be with while she tailed me, and she apparently saw my file at Hope’s Peak Academy as the would-be Ultimate Assassin of the 79th Class. So when I got to the clinic, she decided to confront me about it, and whipped out a survival knife. I drew a dagger, and just as we were interrogating each other, you came outside and the rest is history.”

Kaito nodded “Ah, I see…so…are you two friends now? You seemed much more cordial with each other when I came to help you with babysitting Kiki.”

Maki bit her lip, averting her gaze as she admitted “…I…look, our working relationship has improved, and I can’t deny that I…I see something of a kindred spirit in Kyoko…but no, we’re not…friends…she’s my employer, and we get along now, but that’s all.”

“I see…but…don’t you think that’s a waste?”

“What?”

Kaito smiled as he explained “I mean…you said it yourself, you see a kindred spirit in Kyoko…so doesn’t that imply you want to be her friend deep down? Besides, it wouldn’t hurt if we actually had a social circle.”

“…It would be…nice…”

Kaito grinned and announced “That decides it! We’re gonna invite the Naegis to visit our place!”

Maki looked at him suspiciously and questioned “How does me possibly wanting to be the Naegis’ friend translate to inviting them to our apartment?”

“Because, you’ll never get to really bond with them if you only see them when you’re babysitting! You gotta get out more, expand your horizons! And if we really wanna get to know them…then why not invite them to our place for once?!”

Maki sweatdropped, sighing “Idiot…” She then smiled and relented “But…I suppose you’re right…it wouldn’t hurt to have…a couple friends…and they’ve both looked past my Assassin history, so…alright, I suppose we could try inviting them over next weekend.”

“Alright!” Kaito cheered.

Maki smirked and continued “But you’re the one who has to clean the house.”

Kaito pouted “Aw man…but I hate cleaning!”

“Tough. This was your idea, so you get the house in order if they say yes.”

Kaito sighed “Fine…I’ll get the house ready…” Kaito smiled “But for now…how about we watch a movie, Maki Roll?”

Maki nodded as Kaito picked up the remote and turned on the TV, settling on a movie as she snuggled into his chest, nervously excited at the prospect of making a friend for the first time in years.

XXX

“Thank you for your services, Maki. Here’s your paycheck.” Kyoko offered as she handed Maki a hastily written check. Maki nodded, accepting the paycheck and pocketing it before she bit her lip, causing Kyoko’s brow to furrow in concern as she asked “Maki, is something wrong? Did I miscalculate your fees?”

“N…no…it’s nothing like that, it’s just…” Maki sighed “…it’s stupid…”

Kyoko smiled knowingly as she assured her employee “Maki, my husband gets that same look on his face whenever he’s afraid to tell me something…and he always ends up making a mountain out of a molehill in the end. Whatever’s on your mind, you can tell me.”

“Well…Kaito came up with the **brilliant** idea to invite you and Makoto over to our apartment…to…bond as friends…as he put it…”

“I see…and do you feel the same?” Kyoko asked “Do you want to be our friends, Maki?”

 _Huh? What’s with her?_ Maki’s cheeks inflated as she muttered “…Maybe? I don’t know…I just figured you wanted to keep things professional…plus you kinda stalked me and held me at knifepoint when you found out about my Assassin history…”

Kyoko smiled and admitted “I was…paranoid. I’ve never been the most trusting person out there; it came with the territory of being a Kirigiri Detective. Makoto helped me to open up and trust other people…but some of the traits I learned from my Grandfather aren’t so easy to throw away. My distrust is one of them.”

Maki smiled “Well…a little caution isn’t a bad thing…it means you have sense.” She frowned again and asked “I do wonder though…why would you want to be friends with a former Assassin? I’m still amazed you let one babysit for you.”

“Because…just like being an ex-Detective doesn’t define me…being an ex-Assassin doesn’t define you. You’re Maki Harukawa, an Ultimate Child Caregiver who has a loving soul beneath a harsh, intimidating exterior. You’ve proven to me that you’ll always protect Kiki, and I know what it’s like to hide your emotions behind a stone mask. So…I wouldn’t mind…being your friend…and I know for a fact that my husband would jump at the chance to make another friend…because that’s just who Makoto Naegi is.”

Maki blinked in shock before smiling and muttering “I can’t believe it…the idiot was right…” Maki looked up at Kyoko and offered “Alright…then would you like to come to our apartment this weekend for dinner and a movie?”

Kyoko smiled, nodding “That sounds like a fun time; I’m sure Makoto and I would love to attend. I’ll get one of my in-laws to babysit Kiki.”

A bewildered Maki nodded “…I see…alright then…I’ll let Kaito know and we’ll get the house ready. We’ll pick you up here so we can drive you.”

“Alright then, have a pleasant evening, Maki. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Maki wordlessly nodded, then turned around and walked out the door, breathing a sigh of relief as she closed it behind her, still processing the positive outcome as she got in her car and drove herself home to tell Kaito the good news.

XXX

“So? How’d it go?”

Maki sighed “Somehow your suggestion didn’t turn out to be a dumpster fire waiting to happen. Kyoko agreed to come with Makoto to visit us this weekend.”

Kaito grinned and crowed “What did I tell ya, Maki Roll?! Everything turned out fine!”

Maki smirked mischievously as she told him “Don’t celebrate just yet. They’re coming on Saturday, so while I’m babysitting on Friday I want you to clean this apartment until it’s spotless, understood?”

Kaito pouted, grumbling “Yeah yeah, I get it. But Friday is a ways away.”

Maki nodded “Indeed…I’ll go make dinner for us; you’ll probably complain if I don’t anyway…”

“Hey, I don’t complain! I totally appreciate your…”

Maki tuned Kaito out, sighing as she walked into the kitchen and started sifting the cabinets for ingredients, though a smile crossed her lips as she looked forward to having friends over for the first time in her life.


	2. Maki and Kaito’s Apartment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief interrogation from Komaru, Maki and Kaito finally arrive at their apartment with Makoto and Kyoko in tow. Will the two couples solidify a bond of frienship? Or are Maki and Kaito doomed to be only Kiki's babysitters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, as asked for by NotFanFicNet. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

“Alright, Kiki. Mommy and I are gonna be out with Miss Maki and Mister Kaito, but we’ll be back after dinner. You be good for Auntie Komaru, okay?”

Kiki nodded “Don’t worry Daddy, you and Mommy have fun with Miss Maki and Mister Kaito. Auntie Komaru and I are gonna have a really fun time, right Auntie?”

Komaru nodded “Yeah, that’s right, Kiki. So…what are this Maki and Kaito like? You never even mentioned them until you asked me to babysit.”

*Ding Dong*

Makoto turned towards Kyoko, who was walking towards the door while he told his sister “Looks like they’re here. Come on, we’ll introduce you to them.”

Komaru followed Makoto and Kiki as Kyoko opened the door, showing Maki and Kaito on the other side.

“Maki, it’s good to see you.” Kyoko greeted, embracing Maki and causing her to blush in shock while Kaito grinned, patting his girlfriend on the back.

Once Kyoko released her, Maki coughed into her fist awkwardly and replied “It’s good to see you too, Kyoko…so…are you and Makoto ready to go?”

“One moment, please. There’s someone who we’d like to introduce you to.”

Before Maki could speak, Kaito grinned and nodded “Awesome, who is it?”, ignoring Maki’s glare.

Kyoko stepped aside, allowing Makoto to guide Maki and Kaito into the lobby as he introduced “Maki, Kaito, this is my little sister, Komaru.”

Kaito grinned, exclaiming “Yo! The name’s Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!”

Komaru sweatdropped before smiling “It’s nice to meet you, Momota-kun.” She turned to Maki and asked “So you’re Harukawa-san, right?”

Maki nodded “Nice to meet you, Naegi Komaru.”

Komaru nodded and replied “Likewise. If you don’t mind…might I ask you a couple of questions before my brother and sister-in-law go to your place?”

 _…Oh no…_ Makoto and Kyoko realized _Here comes Best Auntie Komaru…_

Maki’s brow furrowed in curiosity before she nodded “Go ahead, I’m all ears.”

Maki blinked in surprise as Komaru immediately whipped out a notepad and pen, asking “What is your usual babysitting routine? What time do you usually put Kiki to bed? How much screen time does she get in the afternoons?”

 _…Why do I suddenly feel more intimidated by this woman’s interrogations than Kyoko’s stalking…?_ Maki wondered as she stared into Komaru’s determined eyes.

It was Kyoko who spoke up, discouraging “Ano…Komaru…we appreciate you wanting to make sure Kiki’s well cared for, but Maki’s fine, really.”

“Yeah, Auntie Komaru! Miss Maki’s the best!”

Kiki’s puppy eyes made Komaru relent, sighing as she apologized “…Sorry…I went a little overboard…”

Maki shook her head, assuring her “…It’s…fine…so, shall we get going?”

Kyoko nodded “Indeed…Makoto, Kaito, let’s go…”

“You got it, Maki Roll!”

Makoto turned to face his daughter and told them “Have a good day, okay Kiki? And Komaru…relax…Maki’s good for Kiki, so don’t go interrogating her, okay? I know you mean well, but it’s unnecessary.”

Komaru nodded, apologizing “Sorry, Onii-chan…”

Makoto chuckled “Don’t worry about. Alright, I’d better go, but I’ll see you later, okay? I love you both!”

“We love you too!” They waved back as Makoto went out the door, closing it behind him and leaving his daughter and sister alone.

XXX

“Apologies for the tight squeeze…” Maki apologized as they walked up the narrow flight of stairs. “Our rent and utilities are fairly inexpensive, but as a tradeoff the stairs are so narrow we have to walk single file.”

“Yeah…it can be a real pain to lug appliances up here…even suitcases can be a tight squeeze.” Kaito complained.

“No, it’s fine, really…” Makoto assured them, though even he couldn’t help but feel a bit claustrophobic compared to his childhood home.

Kyoko kept silent as she followed the others until they reached the top floor, Maki announcing “Well, we’re here…” as she inserted her key in the lock and turned, pushing on the door until it opened.

She and Kaito quickly scrambled inside, clearing room for Makoto and Kyoko to file into the apartment, looking around at the simple space.

“Well…this is our apartment. I’d offer you a tour, but it’s not much to look at. We’ve got a living room, kitchen and dining area, a bathroom, and a bedroom. We don’t have too much in the way of extra stuff due to the lack of space, but we make do with what we have.”

Makoto shook his head and assured her “It’s okay, really. It’s kinda…homey.”

Kyoko nodded “I concur. There’s something to be said about the peacefulness of smaller, less extravagant homes.”

Maki nodded, muttering “Th…thank you…alright, we’ve got a couch, so why don’t you and Kaito have a seat and make yourselves at home? I’ll go get a tray of snacks.”

Seeing a collective nod from everyone, Maki turned around and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Makoto, Kyoko, and Kaito to settle on the couch and make small talk while Maki prepared refreshments.

XXX

“Alright, here you go…” Maki offered nervously as she placed the plate of daifuku and mochi on a nearby coffee table and pulled it up, sitting down next to her boyfriend as her guests took some food and took a bite.

Makoto smiled as he praised mid-bite “Oh Maki, this mochi is delicious!”

“Makoto, don’t talk with your mouth full. Honestly, we’re guests here; we need to behave and show our manners.” Kyoko scolded after swallowing her bite of daifuku, making Makoto smile guiltily. Kyoko sighed before turning to Maki with a smile and agreeing “I must concur though, this daifuku is delicious; you have talent as a baker, Maki.”

“See, I told you that you had nothing to worry about! They love your food, Maki Roll!” Kaito grinned as he boasted “If you love her snacks, just wait until you see what she makes for dinner!”

Kaito laughed, clapping Maki on the back and making her pout and puff her cheeks in embarrassment. Makoto and Kyoko smiled in amusement before the former Detective’s eyes wandered up to the wall behind the television, focusing on a black crossbow hanging from it.

“Hey Maki…what’s with the giant crossbow?”

“Cross…bow…?” Maki stuttered, paling as she turned to glare at Kaito, hissing “I thought I told you to put that away before they came!”

“Sorry! I just forgot! Anyway, what’s the big deal? It’s just an heirloom now…”

Makoto and Kyoko sweatdropped at their bickering before she coughed awkwardly into her fist, assuring Maki “Maki…” Once they had quieted down and turned their attention to her, Kyoko smiled and assured her “Whatever the story behind that crossbow is…it doesn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things. I only asked because I was curious.”

Makoto nodded “Yeah, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want…”

“It’s fine…I overreacted…” Maki sighed “…The truth is…that crossbow is a memento from my days as an Assassin. It was the weapon I was most comfortable with, after all. Nowadays, it’s just an antique I hang up on my wall, to remind me that I’m not an Assassin anymore.” As Makoto and Kyoko nodded, Maki explained “Since we don’t exactly have friends, I never had a reason to take it down. I told Kaito to hide it once we knew you were coming, but the idiot forgot.”

Kaito smiled guiltily while Kyoko mused “I see…well…it doesn’t matter to me; I’ve made peace with your Assassin past, and Makoto doesn’t care one way or the other.” As Makoto nodded, Kyoko cautioned “However, if there ever comes a time where Kiki needs to stay with you…it probably would be best for it to stay hidden. We haven’t told her about you being an Assassin, and it’s probably best that it stays that way for now…at least until she’s old enough to understand.”

Maki nodded “Of course…” She glared at Kaito and warned “And I expect you to do it if that happens.”

“G…got it, Maki…” Kaito stuttered, holding up his hands in surrender.

Satisfied, Maki stood up and announced “Well…I’ll get started cooking dinner.”

Kyoko stood up and announced “I’ll help…besides, it’ll give the boys a chance to bond. You’re okay with that, right Makoto?”

Makoto nodded “Yeah, no problem.”

Kaito grinned “You an dKyoko just go ahead and work your magic, Maki Roll! Makoto and I will have lots to talk about!”

 _Just be careful about what you say…_ Maki shuddered before Kyoko placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at the Child Caregiver.

“Well, shall we go?” The Ex-Detective asked before Maki nodded, the two walking into the kitchen and leaving Makoto and Kaito alone on the couch.

XXX

“…You’re not bad in the kitchen yourself…” Maki observed as Kyoko helped her to cook.

Kyoko smiled and replied “Thank you…Makoto’s the one who cooks most of the time, but I still like to exercise my culinary talents from time to time.” Seeing Maki’s tense posture, Kyoko told her “Maki…relax. I’m not going to bite…”

Maki sighed “…Sorry…I’m just not used to…company…”

Kyoko smiled wryly and nodded “I understand…more than you think. I used to be the same way after my Mother died and my Father abandoned me.”

“…I…I’m sorry…” Maki apologized, only for Kyoko to shake her head.

“Don’t be, I’ve since moved on from the trauma associated with that part of my life. Anyways, I was trained to be a Detective by my Grandfather, and under his tutelage, my social life took a backseat. My…experiences…taught me that friendships and depending on others was a weakness…” She held up a scarred hand and explained “My scars were the result of a time where I deviated from those lessons, and made a mistake due to inexperience.”

Maki nodded, reflecting on how the intensity of her assassin training left her similarly cold to the world.

_I…I had no idea…that we had such similar experiences…_

“And then…after I enrolled in Hope’s Peak…I met Makoto. At first, I treated him like everyone else, like he didn’t exist. I didn’t care about him, not at all.” Kyoko smiled wryly as she continued “And then…due to unique circumstances…we worked together on a case. And…he saved my life, and then he exposed the culprit we were hunting for all by himself.”

Kyoko smiled proudly, glancing over at her husband through the space separating the living room and the kitchen as he continued to chat with Kaito.

“He taught me that you could be stronger by depending on others than by working by yourself. He helped me to open up, to make friends and show my emotions for the first time in years. And then...I fell in love with him…and it’s been the best decision I’ve ever made.” Kyoko turned to face Maki and finished “So, I don’t expect you to change overnight; I certainly didn’t. But in time…I think you’ll be able to let your guard down around us, and we can be true friends.”

Maki hesitantly nodded, muttering “…I’ll…try…”

Kyoko nodded “And in the end, that’s all I can ask for…alright, let’s get back to work. The boys will get hungry if we dilly-dally for too long…”

Maki nodded, refocusing on the preparations as she reflected on Kyoko’s words.

_True friends…I never thought I’d have that…ever since Assassin training…but if she can do it…then…maybe there’s hope for me after all…_

XXX

“Itadakimasu!” The boys announced before they dug into the plates on their laps, Makoto praising with food in his mouth “Mm…Maki, Kyoko…this is delicious!”

“See, what did I tell you! Maki Roll is a beast in the kitchen!”

“Makoto, I told you not to talk with your mouth full; it’s impolite.”

“Kaito, can you not be a slob for one day? We have guests over!”

“…Sorry…” the boys both apologized after gulping their food, eating at a much more controlled pace as their significant others sat next to each other on the couch.

The four continued to eat their dinner as Kaito announced “So, Maki Roll, Kyoko, Makoto and I decided to put on a movie.”

Maki raised her eyebrow in curiosity as she asked “What movie?” _As long as it’s not…_

“Buzz Lightyear of Star Command!” Kaito announced with a childlike grin.

Maki sighed in exasperation, resisting the urge to plant her face in her dinner as she groaned “Kaito…couldn’t we have chosen a more serious movie?”

“It doesn’t matter; Makoto and I are okay with anything.” Kyoko assured Maki.

Makoto nodded, making Maki sigh in defeat before a victorious Kaito grinned “Awesome! Then let’s get going! To infinity and beyond!”

Maki groaned in embarrassment as Kaito hit **PLAY** , begging _Please…don’t embarrass me into never inviting friends over again…_

XXX

“…I am so sorry that idiot chose such a childish movie…” Maki muttered in mortification.

Kyoko smiled understandingly and patted her back, assuring her “I told you, it’s fine. Besides, I’m a Mom to a four-year-old; I’m kind of used to childish movies and TV shows. Also…”

“GO BUZZ! GO BUZZ!”

“Huh?” A surprised Maki gasped as she looked over to Kaito and Makoto, who were gleefully cheering for the animated protagonist.

Kyoko smiled and told a stunned Maki “My husband never really grew out of being a child either…and it’s actually refreshing.” Seeing Maki stare at her incredulously, Kyoko elaborated “I spent so much time around death and murder…that being around someone who helped me to reconnect with my inner child was what I needed. So you shouldn’t feel embarrassed just because the movie we’re watching isn’t exactly…mature. Friends won’t be embarrassed to be seen with you after one cartoon movie, Maki. So relax, and just enjoy hanging out with friends, okay?”

 _Hang out…with friends? I spent all this time being nervous and uptight about making sure this visit went perfectly. I…forgot to actually enjoy myself…_ Maki smiled softly, leaning back into the couch and nodding “You’re right; I need to relax and enjoy myself. Thanks, Kyoko.”

Kyoko smiled, holding Maki’s hand as they silently enjoyed the movie, their boys meanwhile continuing to whoop and cheer at the twists and turns.

XXX

“Well, thank you for inviting us, but we really should get back home to Kiki so we can put her to bed.” Kyoko announced, standing with Makoto at the door.

Maki nodded “Thank you for coming; we should do this again sometime.”

Kaito grinned “Alright! Maybe we could go to a restaurant on a double date!”

Makoto smiled, suggesting “I know of a restaurant in the area we could go to.”

Maki agreed “That sounds nice…assuming a certain idiot knows how to behave himself.”

Kaito smiled guiltily as Kyoko and Makoto giggled at his expense before Kyoko announced “Well, thank you for everything Maki, Kaito. We’ll see you soon.”

“Alright, see ya! Don’t be a stranger!” Kaito called, waving as a smiling Makoto and Kyoko walked out the door, closing the door behind them as they made the cramped trek back to their car. He then turned to Maki with a grin as he prodded her with his elbow, teasing “Well? What did I tell you?”

Maki sighed “Fine…I got worried over nothing.” She smiled and continued “This was actually…fun, having friends over. I wouldn’t mind…doing this more often…assuming I make more friends.”

“Of course you’ll make more friends, Maki Roll! People just need to get to know you, then they’ll see just how awesome you are!”

Maki blushed and sighed “…Idiot…alright, come to the kitchen; we still have to clean up these dishes.”

“Aww, does it have to be tonight, Maki Roll…?”

“Kitchen. Now. Unless you fancy a night on the couch.”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming…” Kaito grumbled, following a more relaxed Maki into the kitchen where they got to work cleaning up after their new friends.

XXX

“Kiki, Komaru, we’re home!” Kyoko greeted as Makoto closed the door behind them, only to be greeted by the pitter-patter of small feet.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Kiki cried, running straight into her mother’s arms as Kyoko kneeled down to catch her daughter.

Makoto smiled as Komaru walked up to them, the brother asking “So, did everything go alright, Komaru?”

Komaru nodded “Yep, though she insisted on staying up until you got back; she really missed you guys.”

Kyoko smiled in amusement as she stood up, holding her daughter against her as she asked “Is that so? You look pretty tired, Kiki.”

Kiki yawned, her eyelids starting to close despite her best efforts as she protested “No fair…I wanna hear about your visit with Miss Maki and Mister Kaito…”

Makoto ruffled her hair as he promised “Tomorrow, Kiki…we’ll tell you all about it at breakfast.”

“…You better…” Kiki yawned before she closed her eyes, falling into slumber in Kyoko’s arms.

As Kyoko smiled lovingly at her daughter, Makoto smiled at Komaru and thanked “Thanks for babysitting for us Komaru. You mind doing it again in the near future? Maki and Kaito might be joining us on a double date at some point.”

Komaru saluted “You can count on me! Besides, I always love spending time with my niece! It gives me an edge over Auntie Hina!”

Makoto and Kyoko sweatdropped before Makoto chuckled “Whatever floats your boat, I guess. Alright, see you tomorrow at school, Komaru!”

“Good night, Makoto! Good night Kyoko! Good night, Kiki!” Komaru waved before running out the door, closing the door softly behind her.

Kyoko looked down at her slumbering daughter and cooed “Alright, let’s get you into bed, young lady.”

With that, Makoto followed his wife as she carried their sleeping daughter through the halls, his eyes flashing in realization as he softly exclaimed “You know…we never did get to ask Kaito what he does for a living. I know he was going to be the Ultimate Astronaut…but beyond that…”

“Well, maybe you can ask him when we go on our double date.” Kyoko replied as they finally entered Kiki’s room.

Makoto nodded as Kyoko carried Kiki to the bed, placing her on the mattress before tucking her daughter in and placing a kiss on Kiki’s nose, making the four year old girl smile.

“Good night, Kiki…Mommy loves you…” Kyoko cooed before turning around and walking back to her husband. “We should get to bed too…it’s a school night after all.”

Makoto chuckled as he wordlessly followed his wife, closing the door behind him as their day of getting to know Maki and Kaito came to a close as well.


End file.
